


Untitled

by vote_saxon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Implied Torture, Implied Violence, M/M, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vote_saxon/pseuds/vote_saxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has gotten himself all tied up.</p><p>-<br/>Cas and Dean AU.<br/>Implied violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post (http://allonsy--assbutt.tumblr.com/post/91910495139)

My hands were tied. I could tell it was a thin material binding them together, probably a tie. I could hear the sound of dress shoes prancing around on a wooden floor and felt the binding around my eyes lift off roughly.  
  
It was too bright, but I forced my eyes apart anyways.  
  
 I leered at the familiar face now inches from mine as he let the tie hang loosely around my neck.  
  
 “Dean,” I whispered coarsely. My voice felt foreign to me, as if I hadn’t used it in a hundred years. Maybe I had been yelling and blacked out? I’d never know.  
  
 “Shut your face or I will shut it for you.” He practically growled his hot breath on my cheeks, making me shudder and my eyes fluttered closed.  
  
 I did not want to give in to him like this, to show him what effect he had on me. I couldn’t let him win this time.  
  
 His arms bulged, gripping onto the armrest of the chair I was still restrained in. He seemed to be restraining himself from going too far. He probably didn’t want me to black out again, wanted me to know all the pain that I was about to endure by his hands, but slowly and not all at once.  
  
 Green eyes bore into mine and I tried my hardest to look away. It was as if I was entranced, locked into his gaze just as my body was also locked underneath him.  
  
 How long was he going to keep me here? I’ve lost track of the days, his varying musk the only indication that life went on outside of this room.  
  
 The sight of the belt around his waist made my eyes slam shut again against my will, remembering the areas he had reddened in nights before. He tore the belt off with such force as my eyes peeled open slightly, I bit my lip reflexively.  
  
 Dean sauntered sideways and slammed his hand down on the light switch and I took in one last sharp breath as everything went black.  
 


End file.
